


Why Do You Only Ever Call Me When You're High?

by orphan_account



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: College, F/M, I might add more, Modern AU, This is a sin, and its also trash but whatevr, i hope aj likes this, just a short thing, mayb, not a lot of content here, stress relief sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here come dat trash fic. O shit waddup! akjdsfkjh i might add more to this but i might not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do You Only Ever Call Me When You're High?

Angelica sighs and sits up. She's been studying for hours now, and none of the information is staying in her head. She needs a break, or, well, she knows what she needs. 

She tries to lay down for a minute, but she just can't get comfortable. She finally decides to pick up her phone.  
iMessage  
to Thomas: u busy?  
from Thomas: no just smoking  
to Thomas: come over  
from Thomas: ok  
to Thomas: :)

Thomas surprises her by kissing her when she opens the door for him. She glares at him.  
“Don't do that.”  
“Why?” he laughs.  
“Because you have a girlfriend.”  
“She dumped me.”  
“Oh.” Angelica touches the side of his face. “I'm sorry.”  
“Don’t worry about it,” he laughs, brushes her hand aside, and steps into Angelica’s apartment. “Not your fault.”  
“Come sit.” Angelica leads him into the main room where her studying materials are spread out all over the floor.  
“You're studying?” he looks disappointed.  
“When am I not?”  
“So… why am I here?”  
“I need a break.”  
“Oh. Coffee?” he places his hands on her shoulders. She leans back into him. "Wine?"  
“I need to lay down for a while.”  
“Okay,” he laughs and picks her up as she’s laughing.  
“Put me down, ugly.”  
“No.” he laughs.  
“Aah!” Angelica lets out a small squeak as he drops her on her bed. “That was rude.”   
“You wanted to lay down.” he laughs and flops down next to her.   
“I-”  
“Shh.” he pushes her hair back and kisses her.  
Angelica lightly slaps his face. “Stop.”  
“But I love you.”  
“Not now. And I don’t wanna hear that.”  
“Okay,” he says quietly.  
She sits up. “I need a back massage.”  
“Ah.” he smiles. “Say no more.”  
“Talk to me.” She lays back down on her stomach and he positions himself over her.   
“About what?” he slides his hands under her shirt. “Can I take this off?”  
Angelica rolls her eyes, “I guess,” she lifts up her arms so he can get her shirt off.  
He runs his hands over her bare back a few times before she repeats “Talk to me.”  
“About what?” he says again.  
“Anything. Tell me about Maria.”  
“Oh. I liked Maria. I don't get why she dumped me.”  
“You don't?” Angelica asks sarcastically.   
“Okay, so I do.”  
“You gonna tell me?”  
He tightens his grip on her shoulders a little and she moans quietly. “Maybe if you could let me talk.” he laughs.  
“Go ahead, then.”  
“Right. So we were, like, arguing. And she was all like ‘You don't even love me, do you?’”  
“Oh Jesus.”  
He laughs, “And I was like… ‘Uhh… Yeah I do.’ and she was like, ‘You really don't. I know because you're always talking to other girls.’ and I was like, ‘I'm not talking to other girls, just Angelica.’”  
“Oh no.” Angelica laughs.  
“Yeah, so, she didn't really like that explanation. And she thinks I'm sleeping with you.”  
“Well... you kind of are.”  
“You're my best friend! What am I supposed to do?”  
“Aw.”  
“Anyway so she dumped me.”  
“When was this?”  
“Like 2 weeks ago.”  
“Hang on,” she laughs, “You've been single for 2 weeks and you didn't tell me?”  
“You were studying.” he shrugs and they're silent for a minute.   
“...Thomas.” Angelica says, with her face in her pillow.  
“Yeah?”  
“Why is your dick hard?”  
“It's not.”  
“I can feel you!”  
“Okay, I'm sorry!” He laughs. “It's because I'm in love with you.”  
“STOP.”  
“Also your skin is really soft and you keep moaning. Not my fault.” he slides his hands down to her waist. “Can I?”  
“No.”  
His voice gets quieter. “Please?”   
She sighs. “Lay down next to me.”  
“Sure.” he rolls off her smoothly and lays beside her. She turns her head to face him and he touches her face. “I miss you.”  
“I don't wanna talk about this.”  
“Why can't we?”  
“I'm too stressed out right now.”  
“You're also not wearing a shirt.”  
“So? You've never seen me naked before?”  
“I've done a lot more than that, babe.” he laughs.  
“Stop.”  
“I miss you.” he says again, quietly.  
She sighs. “Why?”  
“No one gets me like you.”  
“You mean no one else excuses you cheating on your girlfriends.”  
“You're my girlfriend.” Thomas says quietly then kisses Angelica.  
“I am not.” she moves away from him a little.  
“Well, why not?”  
“What?”  
“Why can't you be?”  
“I don't wanna talk about this.”  
“Then why am I here?”  
“I don’t know.” she says indignantly.   
“You invited me.”  
Angelica flips over and looks at him. “Did I?”  
He slides his hand down her side to her waist, to the hemline of her shorts. “Baby.”  
“What?”  
“Do you still want me?”  
Angelica sighs and shifts her position to lean her head on him. She slips her hand up under his shirt. “Yes.”  
“That’s nice. I like being wanted.”  
“I like you.” she giggles.  
“Mhm.” he puts his hand under her chin and tilts her face up to kiss her again. This time she lets him.  
She flips herself on top of him, sitting up, with her legs hooked around his waist.   
“Thomas,”  
“Yes?”  
“Can we do just, like,” she laughs and grabs a fist of his hair, “I need some really nasty, kinky, shit.”  
“Oh. Yes, definitely.” he swallows. “Like what?”  
Angelica slides her hands up under his shirt and he lifts his arms up and sits up so she can take it off. Once that’s done, she leans down and kisses him, hard and messy, then moves her mouth to his ear. “I wanna fuck you.”  
“Shit.” he gasps. "Fuck me, like...?"  
She nods. “You down?”  
“I.. do you have..”  
“Yeah.”  
“Then yeah.” he laughs. “Can I eat you out first, though?”  
“Aww, that’s my boy.” Angelica smiles and kisses him again.


End file.
